


Sorry

by Silent__Storm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent__Storm/pseuds/Silent__Storm
Summary: Reid has been avoiding her for weeks, she deserves some answers.





	Sorry

            “I can’t do this anymore.” He lets out a heavy sigh. We both knew this was coming. It had been almost three months since we had a night to ourselves. Two weeks since I had even seen him in person. We had called a few times, but our conversations became stilted and uncomfortable. I was the one who had to come here to him. I stay silent as he searches my face. I need him to say something, to convince me that I am wrong, that he still loves me.

            “I know,” he murmurs instead, and his words come like a physical blow. He isn’t going to fight for us.

  
            “Was I not enough? Is there someone else?” I have to know the answer. He looks away, his silence answering more than words could.

   
            “Who?” My voice is steady. Somewhere deep down, I had known.

  
            “Morgan.” It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does to hear that a man I had welcomed into my home and my life had stolen the heart of my boyfriend. I nod, afraid that if I try to speak thetears will start and not stop. I brush past him, moving towards the bedroom. I tear through his drawers, stuffing all of my meager belongings in my messenger bag. I don’t linger, I want to be out of that apartment as soon as I can. I take a deep breath before facing him again. I brush past him, making a beeline for the door. I almost walk out without a word, but I can’t make myself walk away before I know for certain. I hesitate with my hand on the doorknob, back still turned.

“Did you cheat on me?” My voice is barely above a whisper, but i know he can hear me in the deafening silence.

  
      _“I’m sorry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble loosely based off of Halsey's song Sorry. This is my first posted work. Let me know what you think!


End file.
